1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a seal for use in a surgical procedure. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a seal anchor apparatus adapted for insertion into an incision in tissue, and, for the sealed reception of one or more surgical objects such that a substantially fluid-tight seal is formed with both the tissue and the surgical object, or objects.
2. Background of the Related Art
Today, many surgical procedures are performed through small incisions in the skin, as compared to the larger incisions typically required in traditional procedures, in an effort to reduce both trauma to the patient and recovery time. Generally, such procedures are referred to as “endoscopic”, and when performed on the patient's abdomen, is referred to as “laparoscopic”. Throughout the present disclosure, the term “minimally invasive” should be understood to encompass both endoscopic and laparoscopic procedures.
During a typical minimally invasive procedure, surgical objects, such as surgical access devices, e.g., trocar and cannula assemblies, or endoscopes, are inserted into the patient's body through the incision in tissue. In general, prior to the introduction of the surgical object into the patient's body, insufflation gasses are used to enlarge the area surrounding the target surgical site to create a larger, more accessible work area. Accordingly, the maintenance of a substantially fluid-tight seal is desirable so as to prevent the escape of the insufflation gases and the deflation or collapse of the enlarged surgical site.
To this end, various valves and seals are used during the course of minimally invasive procedures and are widely known in the art. However, a continuing need exists for an apparatus that can be inserted directly into the incision in tissue and that can accommodate tissue tracts of varying lengths and a variety of surgical objects while maintaining the integrity of an insufflated workspace.